Glenn Talbot
(formerly) |affiliation = U.S. Air Force |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |game = The Incredible Hulk |actor = Adrian Pasdar |voice actor = Michael Gannon |status = Alive}} Glenn Talbot is a high ranking officer of the United States Air Forces who led the main attack of the US military on S.H.I.E.L.D. during the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War. Biography Early Life and Military Career Glenn Talbot joined the United States Air Force, achieving over the years the rank of Colonel. S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War In 2014, through the actions of Captain America, the U.S. Government discovered that the counterintelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by HYDRA, the rogue paramilitary science group thought to be disbanded at the end of World War II. Captain America: The Winter Soldier The government quickly declared S.H.I.E.L.D. a terrorist organization and ordered Talbot to take over as many S.H.I.E.L.D. bases as he could. Colonel Glenn Talbot called the Hub and spoke with Agent Phil Coulson because he doubted the stability of S.H.I.E.L.D. after the organization's infiltration by HYDRA. Despite Coulson's efforts to convince him otherwise, Talbot stated he would be arriving at the Hub with Peacekeepers, prompting Coulson to take his team on the run.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence With the help of Maria Hill, Talbot managed to find Providence, the secret Canadian base created by Nick Fury where Coulson's team was staying. After rounding up Antoine Triplett, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz, Talbot allowed Hill and Coulson time to talk, so that Coulson could surrender other secret bases. During their conversation, Hill learned of Skye's abduction and Grant Ward's defection. Together, Hill and Coulson attacked Talbot and his men. While Hill knocked out Talbot's men, Coulson managed to shoot Talbot with an I.C.E.R. after a lengthy hand to hand fight. Coulson, Hill and the others escaped Providence to pursue Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Talbot's Crusade For his actions, Talbot was promoted to the rank of Brigadier General. Talbot also became the Armed Forces' television representative, doing interviews with George Stephanopoulos. During one such interview, he bragged about taking down both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he had a storage facility with S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia. While spending time with his wife and son in Potomac Plaza, Talbot was attacked by the Absorbing Man, who realized that the Obelisk was in Talbot's storage facility. Talbot was saved by Melinda May and Skye. However, when the Military Leader sought to take him to safety, Talbot was already kidnapped by May and Isabelle Hartley. Confined to the Cage, Phil Coulson attempted to convince Talbot that S.H.I.E.L.D. was not a terrorist organization. He failed, but, after shooting Talbot with an I.C.E.R., tricked him in revealing the location and codes to the facility. Coulson was forced to use voice-altering software to mimic Talbot's voice when Private Tilden refused to allow the undercover team Coulson sent to enter the facility.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Later, after the U.S Army captured S.H.I.E.L.D agent and mercenary Lance Hunter, Talbot tried to convince him to give up Coulson's location offering him money. Hunter seemingly agreed in exchange for two million dollars and a proper burial for Isabelle Hartley. At the specified amount of time, Talbot, with other soldiers, confronted Coulson. Coulson gave him the captive Absorbing Man and asked Talbot to give S.H.I.E.L.D. breathing room to operate. Talbot, thinking he had the advantage, tried to capture Coulson until the Bus deactivated its cloak and showed its aimed guns. Coulson then left Talbot in awe by departing in a cloaked Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Relationships Family *Carla Talbot - Wife *George Talbot - Son Allies *United States Armed Forces Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned Enemies **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson ***Melinda May ***Skye ***Antoine Triplett ***Jemma Simmons ***Leo Fitz **Isabelle Hartley - Kidnapper **Lance Hunter *Maria Hill - Ally turned Enemy *HYDRA **Carl Creel Video Game Only *Hulk - Enemy *Rick Jones - Enemy *Thaddeus Ross - Ally turned Enemy Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''Providence'' ***''Nothing Personal'' **''Season Two'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Fractured House'' Trivia * ]]In the comics, Glenn Talbot is an enemy of the Hulk and right hand man of General Thaddeus Ross. He was also temporarily married to Thaddeus' daughter Betty Ross. *In the non-canon video game ''The Incredible Hulk, Glenn Talbot is a Major and is killed after activating the self-destruct in the armor he used while trying to defeat Hulk. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces HYDRA